The present disclosure relates generally to the operation of an electronic device which has a touch screen display. More particularly, it relates to a method for the protection of sensitive information during the operation of such an electronic device.
In recent years there has been rapid growth in the use of portable wireless communication devices providing computing, telephone and Internet access functions. As the range of available functions has expanded, so has the range of uses to which these devices may be put. Many of these uses involve the transmission and storage of confidential information such as bank account transaction details and personal contact data such as address books. In general, these multifunctional devices often have a high monetary value and are also relatively small so as to be easily hand-held. There is therefore a substantial risk of these devices being stolen from a user, even while the devices are being used. The security of confidential information may be compromised as a result, particularly if it was being accessed at the time. Many modern mobile multifunctional devices are provided with a multipoint touch screen, also termed a multi-touch touch screen, for interfacing with the device.